Cut Me Deep, Love Me Truly
by leshamarieinuyasha
Summary: This is my first songfic for ashiteruze baby. The song is called Daddy's Little Girl by Frankie J. I hope you like and Please Review!


This is a new fanfic that just out of the blue popped into my head. It's kind of angst, but I hope you'll like it!! **PLEASE REVIEW!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Aishiteruze Baby or the song Daddy's Little Girl by Frankie J.**

**Claimer: I do own Aiko though!!! :D**

Lyrics:_ Italics _

* * *

_**Cut Me Deep, Love Me Truly **_

_He drops his suitcase by the door_

_She knows her daddy won't be back anymore _

_She drags her feet across the floor_

_Tryin' to hold back time to keep him holding on_

_And she says_

She was only five years old. Too little to understand what separation is all about. Light brown hair a few inches past her shoulders swished back and forth as she treaded cautiously out to the commotion in the kitchen. Green eyes peering into the small room meant for eating Aiko watched as her mother was screaming at the top of her lungs into the open door of her mother and father's bedroom. For a fragment of a second she thought she saw her father; taking a step closer she realized that in fact it was. The handle of a large brown box was in his clenched fists. As he walked out into the kitchen where her mother was screaming at him, he grabbed his trench coat off the hook on the coat-rack. Bolting out of her hiding spot, Aiko rushed to her daddy's side. Holding onto his pant leg, Aiko looked up at Keippi with agonizing eyes.

_Daddy, Daddy don't leave_

_I'll do anything to keep you _

_Right here with me _

_Can't you see how much I need you?_

"Daddy?" Aiko gasped tears brimming on her lashes.

"Aiko…" Keippi sighs wrapping his arms around his little girl.

"Where are you going?" Aiko sobbed into the soft skin of her father's neck.

"Daddy has to leave, Aiko-chan." Keippi replied putting her out arms length.

"No." Aiko cried nimbly shaking her head back and forth.

"I have to go…" Keippi sobbed looking to Kokoro who had tears streaming down her face.

"Then take me with you!!" Aiko hollered stamping her foot.

_Daddy, Daddy don't leave _

_Mommy's saying things she don't mean_

_She don't know what she's talking about_

_Somebody hear me out_

Petting her head softly with the palm of his hand, Keippi held his daughter close for a moment longer before standing up. Holding her arms outstretched in the direction of Keippi, Aiko begged to be picked up. Shaking his head back and forth slightly, Keippi picked her up into his quivering arms. Thinking that she'd be leaving with daddy, Aiko rested her head on his chest listening to the wild beating of his heart. Suddenly after getting comfortable, Aiko felt new arms around her little body. Looking up for a face, Aiko saw that of her mothers. Holding Aiko close as she screamed, Kokoro watched as Keippi picked his luggage up off the ground. Heading for the door, Keippi looked back at his ex and his little girl. More tears streaming down her face, Kokoro pointed to the door.

"Don't come back." Kokoro whispered clutching her screaming daughter close.

"What about Aiko? Am I not allowed to see her?" Keippi questioned his green eyes brimming with tears.

"No. You can't even stay faithful to your wife, so how will you stay faithful to your daughter?" Kokoro hissed looking at the sobbing little girl in her arms.

"I'll be faithful." Keippi promised getting down on his knees.

"No! Get out! I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT ANYMORE!" Kokoro screamed eyes bleeding tears.

"DADDY!" Aiko screamed watching her father open the door.

"I'll find a way to be with you, Aiko." Keippi whispered closing the barrier.

_Father listen _

_Tell him that he's got a home and he don't have to go_

_Father save him_

_I would do anything in return_

_I'll clean my room_

_Try hard at school_

_I'll be good_

_I promise you_

_Father, Father_

_I pray to you_

Walking into Aiko's bedroom, Kokoro set Aiko down in her bed. Kissing her forehead forcefully, Kokoro departed to her own room. Alone looking at the stars through the slightly cracked window, Aiko got down her knees and started praying. Hearing a small voice coming from Aiko's bedroom, Kokoro walked to the door pressing an ear against the wood. Hearing that little voice so pained, Kokoro's heart nearly broke in two.

"What do I have to do?" Aiko cried into the palms of her tiny hands. "Was I really a bad girl? Is that why my daddy is gone?"

_Now she hasn't slept in weeks_

_She don't want to close her eyes cause she's scared that he'll leave_

_They've tried just about everything _

_It's getting harder now_

_For him to breathe _

_And she says_

Acting against better judgment, Kokoro has decided joint custody is the best for herself and Aiko. Waiting by the door with a little suitcase in her hands, Kokoro watched as Aiko waited impatiently for her father's car to pull into the drive. Suddenly with the sound of an engine pulling up into the drive, Aiko let out an enormous squeal. Bouncing up and down in front of the front door, Aiko waited for the orange hair and green eyes she loved so much. With the opening of the door, Aiko looks up into the eyes of not her father, but a girl she referred to as Aunt Yuzuyu.

"Yuzu-chan, what are you doing here?" Kokoro asked walking up to the brunette.

"I'm here to pick up, Aiko." Yuzuyu answered voice not as cheerful as usual.

"Aunt Yuzuyu, where's daddy?" Aiko asked the seventeen year old with watering eyes.

"Daddy couldn't make it today. He's sick right now, but her promises to get you next time." Yuzuyu replied smiling down at Keippi's little girl.

"Again?" Aiko wonders frowning slightly.

"Sick?" Kokoro questioned heart pounding.

"The cancer's back, Kokoro." Yuzuyu cried trying to look as composed as possible for Aiko's sake.

"No! Is he alright? Is he getting better?" Kokoro gasped feeling despair eat at her conscience.

"It's not looking good. The chemo doesn't seem to be helping this time." Yuzuyu answered putting a quivering hand on Aiko's back.

"Where is he now?" Kokoro asked looking to Aiko's confused eyes.

"The hospital." Yuzuyu replied hanging her head walking Aiko and herself out to the car.

"Oh my! Let me come with you alright?" Kokoro asked panic thick in her voice.

"Kay." Yuzuyu sighed starting up the car.

_Daddy, Daddy don't leave_

_I'll do anything to keep you_

_Right here with me _

_Can't you see how much I need you_

The drive to the hospital was an agonizing one. Arriving at the hospital of white Yuzuyu, Kokoro, and Aiko walked the long hallways to Keippi's room. There lying on the bed was Keippi, hair all gone with a smile as big as the moon. Running over to her daddy, Aiko squealed with joy once she was in his embrace. Tears steaming down her face, Kokoro watched as Keippi looked in her direction. Using his hand to beckon her to his side, Kokoro walked over to the man she had once been with. Lying her head down in his lap, Kokoro sobbed tears of remorse. Petting her mother's hair softly, Aiko smiled the widest grim she had ever managed to conspire.

"We're all together again, daddy!" Aiko squealed happily.

"Yeah." Keippi sighed holding Kokoro, Aiko, and now Yuzuyu in his embrace.

_Daddy, Daddy don't leave_

_The doctors are saying things they don't mean_

_They don't know what they're talking about_

_Somebody hear me out_

After her visit with daddy, Aiko and Yuzu leave the room for a brief moment so Kokoro and Keippi can chat. Sitting with her head in his lap, Kokoro looked up at a bald Keippi with shimmering eyes. Petting her head like he had done not too long ago, Keippi hummed a soothing tune.

"How long have you been fighting?" Kokoro asked heart screaming.

"Since the day I left." Keippi replied green orbs meeting chocolate.

"Oh Keippi!" Kokoro sobbed into the sheets.

"You didn't know. Kokoro, you didn't do this to me so don't cry." Keippi soothed petting her head once more.

"And the chemo?" Kokoro questioned hoping there was life still left.

"They've tried everything…" Keippi trailed off expression dulled.

"How…long?" Kokoro breathes more tears cascading down her face.

"A month at the most." Keippi sighed feeling her body collapse.

"No!" Kokoro screamed curling up into a little ball.

_Father(father) listen(listen)_

_Tell him that he's got a home and he don't have to go (don't have to go)_

_Father(father)_ _save him_

_I would do anything in return_

_I'll clean my room_

_Try hard at school_

_I'll be good _

_I promise you_

_Father, Father_

_I pray to you_

Leaving the room, Kokoro kneeled down at eye level with her daughter. Bending over she gave her a forceful hug and then pushed her towards the room her father was in. Walking into the room once again, Aiko smiled a huge smile as her father held his arms open for her. Crawling up onto the blue sheeted hospital bed, Aiko climbed into her father's lap. Pressing her head hard to his chest, she listened to the slowed beating of his heart. Then meeting his green eyes with her own, Aiko touches his soft skinned head.

"Aiko, what are you doing?" Keippi laughed a slight rasp in his voice.

"I miss your hair. Where'd it go?" Aiko asked confusion evident in her eyes.

"It went away for a while." Keippi smiled touching her nose with his fingertip.

"It'll come back! You came back." Aiko replied grinning that 1,000 watt smile.

"Oh…Aiko." Keippi sighed holding her close now.

"What is it? Something on my face?" Aiko questioned touching her cheeks.

"No. I only wish we had more time." Keippi breathed out slowly.

"We have time! You and mommy are together now!" Aiko exclaimed suddenly watching her father's face fall. "Aren't you coming home?" Aiko asked with such innocence.

"Daddy can't come home, Aiko." Keippi replied feeling Aiko stiffen in his arms.

"What! Daddy, you can come home!" Aiko cried fear in her green orbs.

"No. Daddy's leaving again soon." Keippi whispered heart breaking.

"You can't. Is it because Aiko is a bad girl?" Aiko sobbed touching her chest.

"No! Hunny, you did nothing wrong." Keippi cried pulling Aiko close.

"Why? I'll try harder, daddy. I'll make things better." Aiko promised closing her eyes as tears cascade down her face.

_Please don't let him go(don't let him go)_

_I'm begging you so(I'm begging you so)_

_There open his eyes_

_There ain't no more time_

_To tell him that I love him more_

_Than anything in the world _

_Is Daddy's little girl_

_Father(father) listen(listen)_

_Tell him that he's got home and don't have to go(don't have to go)_

_Father(father) save him_

_I would do anything in return_

_I'll clean my room_

_Try hard at school_

_I'll be good _

_I promise you_

_Father, Father_

The funeral was the hardest for the family. All dressed in black, Aiko watched the casket that held daddy be lowered into the ground. Tears steaming both down hers and her mother's face they stood by Yuzuyu who had seemed to have lost another person she dearly loved. After he was coved up and flowers were put on the mound of dirt, Aiko walked over to the statue that was his tombstone. The tombstone looked exactly like Aiko in everyway, except the fact that the tombstone was motionless and lifeless granite. Written at the bottom was this:

_**She was Daddy's Little Girl**_

* * *

Believe it or not but that last line is the ending line of the song. I hoped you liked it!! **PLEASE REVIEW!! Thank you!!**


End file.
